


Being Cursed

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Curses, Feelings Realization, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter Parker accidentally gets turned into a vampire and has to deal with a curse that is connected to his new abilities.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Being Cursed

_ The curse of the creatures of the night will lead them to feast upon their beloved on the first night of the Full Moon after their transformation. _

* * *

Peter woke and groaned. He had been having some troubles lately with morning as he felt he need to sleep during them instead of being awake. School still happened and thanks to his aunt they had figured out what to do so he could continue going to Horizon High without burning up. Today though was a day off and Harry was coming over. It was also the first full moon after the vampire turned him. Only May and Miles knew. Miles because he was helping him figure out what the curse meant.

“Peter gets up, I have some wheat cakes made up,” May said. “I add what you need to stay alive so don’t make an excuse.” Peter muttered as he got down the stairs and sat at the table yawning. 

“I can’t believe my sleep schedule doesn’t agree with me anymore,” Peter said.

“Should have thought about that before you messed around with the vampires,” May said. 

“I know,” Peter said as he took a bite of the wheat cakes that May made for him. He smiled at her as she looked at him disgusted. “But you still love me.” May nodded as she smiled at her nephew before she left for work. Peter laid on the couch as he put on a movie and fell back to sleep. He heard a knock at the door and yelled it was opened figuring it would probably be Harry. Miles came in looking panicked. 

“I found out some stuff about the curse,” Miles said. 

“What?” Peter asked worriedly. 

“The curse means that you will hurt your significant other. The lore always talks about feeding on their partner,” Miles said. 

“I’m not with anyone,” Peter said confused. 

“It can also be about anyone you have a crush on,” Miles said. Peter sighed. 

“Then I am good. I haven’t thought about anyone in a while with Spider-Man so I don’t think there is anyone I am crushing on,” Peter said. 

“Are you seeing anyone today besides May?” Miles asked.

“Harry will be over but Harry is like a brother to me,” Peter said. Miles seemed to agree as he said he would come back tomorrow to check on Peter. Peter went back to sleep until Harry came over. The two watched movies as they talked about what was going on in their world. Peter felt hungry and made something for Harry while he drank the only thing that would keep him from going hungry. He was starting to get used to the metallic taste as he swallowed. Peter returned to Harry with the popcorn.

“So how is Spider-Man stuff going?” Harry asked.

“Fine,” Peter said. He was hoping Harry would avoid the topic. Harry nodded as the boys continued their movie marathon. It was later when the cravings got worse for Peter no matter how much was in his system. Harry asked if he was okay and he said he was as he ran up to his bathroom. He splashed water into his face and looked at the mirror as if he stared at bloodshot eyes and saw his fangs out. Peter called Miles. 

“Everything alright?” Miles asked.

“Was there anything else about the curse?” Peter asked. 

“Nope,” Miles said. “Why did something happen?” 

“My fangs won’t retract,” Peter said worriedly.

“You did tell Harry about all this,” Miles said.

“No, I didn’t. I’m going to see if I have something in my room that could hide them,” Peter said leaving the bathroom and looking around his room. He hung up with Miles as he continued searching. 

“Lose something Pete,” Harry asked. Peter turned covering his mouth with his hand. 

“Nothing,” Peter said worriedly. Harry came over looking at him confused.

“You okay?” Harry asked. He could hear Harry’s heartbeat from where he was standing and his teeth were slightly piercing his hand. 

“I’m fine,” Peter said as he tried to move back but feel on his bed. Harry held out a hand and Peter took it. He didn’t realize it was the hand he had been using to cover his mouth until Harry let him fall back on to the bed. He looked at his hand than at Peter’s which was slightly bleeding. Harry sat down and looked at Peter’s hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were bleeding?” Harry said. 

“It’s fine,” Peter said panicking again. Harry looked at him worried.

“Did I do something?” Harry asked. Peter shook his head no as Harry touched his cheek for a second before he moved his hand and blushed. Peter looked at Harry and realized something. He had a crush on Harry. Peter went to get up but Harry stopped him. 

“Wait where are you going?” Harry asked. “We need to take care of your hand.”

“And I need to keep you safe,” Peter said before he realized that made no sense to Harry. Harry pulled the other boy closer.

“Hey you know I can help right?” Harry said. Peter turned to him worried as he saw the other boy and he felt nervous as he ends up kissing Harry. Harry seemed surprised by the kiss at  first before he kissed Peter back. Harry pulled Peter onto his lap as Peter’s lips moved to his jawline. 

“Peter,” Harry said as his lips moved to his neck and before he knew is he was biting the boy and sucking on where he had bitten. Harry moaned his name as he continued. He pulled away after a bit and licked where he had bitten Harry. He faced the other boy who seemed confused.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. Harry still seemed confused.

“Did you just bite me?” Harry asked. Peter nodded. “Is this some weird Spider thing?”

“Vampire thing,” Peter said. Harry seemed to connect the dots.

“When did you become a vampire?” Harry asked.

“A while ago,” Peter said. 

“Why did you bite me?” Harry asked. Peter felt himself blushing.

“There was this curse that I was told about when I was first turned. It dealt with significant others or crushes,” Peter said as he pulled out the paper. Harry read it and looked at Peter.

“So, you like me?” Harry asked. Peter nodded. “You bite me because you liked me.”

“Yes, Harry,” Peter said. Harry pulled him back as he kissed him.

“Good thing I like you back,” Harry muttered against his lips. Though they could taste the metal the two knew they were going to be fine as they held each other.


End file.
